A Hellish Affair
by rockernick123
Summary: The story of a man who's life goes downhill when he loses his job, look for part two when we go back and have him make a different choice.


Our story begins in early 2008, with a man named Steve. Steve is a low level graphic designer for a 3D abstract sculpture website. Steve spent most of his day sitting at his desk at home; sometimes he would goof off and play some games. But usually he would sit in front of his iMac at half brightness sculpting his heart out. But today was different, he had an amazing idea for a sculpture, so he went after it and within a few hours he was done. He submitted it to his company and within a few minutes he received an email with the response as follows:

Mr. Johnson,

This sculpture is one of your best, but we regret to inform you that we are making cutbacks in your division. We are going to have to let you go. Please call me when you need a reference for a new job.

Head Administrator

Jeffery Adams

Angry at such a short and devastating letter Steve went out to a bar to drink himself silly. After a few hours he finally decided to head home. Drunk out of his mind a man offered him a lift. He agreed and the man dropped him off at his apartment. Steve stumbled up the steps to his home, swung open the door and stepped inside. Making sure to lock the door behind him he made his way to his bed and collapsed. Steve awoke to a bright sun and to his surprise no hangover. Feeling great he decided to make breakfast and check his email. He noticed he got a newsletter from the website he got fired from the night before. Inside was his sculpture as their main picture for their website. But the signature was not his; it was Jeffery Adams his former boss. In a fit he called the office to find Jeffery was "unavailable", and that no one else in his division was laid off. Apparently Steve was listed as fired for plagiarism. Steve ran out the door, down the street, took a turn, and ran into the office he used to work for. Steve made his way up the stairs and into Jeffery's office. Jeffery was sitting at his desk editing Steve's sculpture for the "rendition" page of the website. Steve in a rage kicked Jeffery's laptop off his desk and yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU STOLE MY SCULPTURE, AND THEN FIRED ME FOR IT!" In response Jeffery said simply "And what do you plan to do about it? You've been fired for plagiarism, for this sculpture. All the records say I created this, and that I submitted it two hours before you. So I ask again, what will you do?" Steve swung his fist at Jeffery's face, not only breaking his nose and knocking a tooth out, but knocking him unconscious as well. The secretary called the police as Steve made his way out of the office.

As Steve ran down the street back to his apartment a car swerved off the road onto the sidewalk. Steve was now pinned between the car and a lamppost. After an agonizing four and a half hours, Steve finally died. Surprisingly enough Steve awakens, in a daze Steve tries to assess his surroundings. He perceives that he is in a dark dank cave, so dark he cannot see anything not even his hand in front of his face. He is surprised to feel extreme warmth all around him, as if he was sitting inside an oven. He then realizes that the last thing he remembers is that he was dying, and then fading away. Confused he tries to stand up, when suddenly a pillar of fire appears before him. And within that fire is a beautiful woman. She had black hair and red eyes with no pupils. She was wearing a dark blue business suit with a skirt to her knees, she had fair white skin. Her hair went down to the middle of her back, brushed to perfection. Her bosom was firm and large. Her bottom was much the same accentuated by the skirt. In awe he said to her, "Who... are you, and where am I?" She replied seductively and simply "Hell." Steve was speechless, unbelievingly he stared at her. She then spoke these words to assure him as she lit the room with walls of fire. "You ARE in hell, and I am Lucifer. You should have read your Bible more. In any case you are in an irreversible state of being." He looked down at the ground to see stone as if he was in a cave. His perception was correct; he was sitting in a small cave that was heated by fire. He stood and responded thusly. "You can't be the Devil, you are much too beautiful." She responded while walking closer to him "If you read your Bible you would have known that I was the most beautiful angel in God's kingdom. I was cast out of heaven for lusting after his thrown. But if you wish to see my true form you may." As she said that a pillar of fire engulfed her once more and when she emerged she was a white skinned beautiful woman, with a white robe that glowed gold, she had white feathered wings, and upon her head sat a black Halo of that glowed white as if it were a light bulb blocked out by paint. She then proceeded to transform back to her human looking state. Stunned by her form and the majesty he just witnessed all he could say was "What are you going to do to me? Is the Catholic religion correct or is the Christian religion correct? Will you punish me till I have paid my dues or will I be tortured forever?" She responded while smiling and stroking his face, "The Christian religion is correct, but I will not torture or punish you. I want you to come with me and be my spouse. I wish to bare your children, and I want you to rule hell alongside me. I can give you your heart's desires. Any worldly or other worldly desire will be fulfilled, and then some." Steve could not believe his ears, he then looked down to see himself in a black robe, and he looked behind him only to see dark wings of a dragon. Thinking for quite some time he knew what he should do, "I can't, it is unholy and even though I will be tortured for all eternity I must not forsake my God." Furious Lucifer slapped his face, with a thunderous clap he went flying across the room. "If you will not willingly be my spouse then I will make you my pet, until you change your stubborn mind."

Over the next few centuries Steve witnessed unspeakable things. And bore a pain so terrible I cannot speak its name. Forced into carnal knowledge of Lucifer she bore his seed and begot two children. Half breeds, of demon and man they bore black feather wings and no gender. Able to sprout the gentiles of a man or a woman at will they each chose their own genders. One chose a male, and the other a female, they each began unholy incestuous acts with each other. On Steve's one thousandth hellish birthday Lucifer had become angry, and unwilling to keep Steve as her pet anymore. So she gave him one last chance to become her spouse. And he refused; she released him into the fiery pit that is Hell, to be punished alongside the other damned souls. His wings were gone and he only wore a rag to cover his privates. Daily beatings and ridicule from demons, unable to die and unable to escape. Then finally as the anniversary of his death passed by for the two thousandth and thirty first time he saw a light coming from above. And a beautiful voice rang from above. "Steve, my child, your days on earth will continue, let this unspeakable experience be drive to read your Bible. Go to Church and do what is right. And remember, sometimes when you do the right thing, you will be punished. But In heaven you will be rewarded." Crying Steve was lifted up from hell and placed in his mother's womb on the day of his birth. With all the knowledge and memories he had before his resurrection.

Steve grew in Christ as a wise Christian. He is now thirty five years old in his new human years. He has memorized the Bible and now runs his own Church. He has never spoken of his experience in hell to anyone. He runs his own website with much graphical art dedicated to Jesus. He has learned Hebrew and most of his bibles are in their original Hebrew text. Steve has cancer, and has twelve months to live. He is working on his autobiography, starting with his fifth birthday of his new human years. He has made his own English translation of the Bible directly from Hebrew, with many notes with their real meaning. On earth he is hated by many, and loved by few. But he is content with the fact that everyone either hated him or loved him from the first moment they heard him speak. He has one wife, and ten children. All of whom are very intelligent and are following in his footsteps. Steve is looking forward to heaven, and is ready to pass on.

DISCLAIMER AND OTHER CRAP

All details in this short story are fictional. I do not claim to know the truth of the universe and beyond and this story does not reflect my beliefs. Steve does not exist, I do not know of Satan is a woman or a man or even if Angels have genders. If you wish to edit this story to further improve the grammar and spelling please email me and I will send you the original .doc file. Please send me comments and questions. Thank you and good night.

With much love and appreciation,

Nick


End file.
